The Way It All Began
by ashleydawson
Summary: "I think you're lovely." He said simply, catching her eye. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy; one-shot


**The Way It All Began**

**So my second story for Rose and Scorpius! Gosh I love these two!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings belong to me. All props go to J.K. Rowling.**

Rose sat in the back of the library, studying for an exam that was scheduled for the following Friday. So much like her mother, Rosie was at the top of her class. Definitely the most promising third year in Hogwarts, and just about the prettiest, though she would never admit it. Big red, brilliant curls that hung nearly to her waist; brown eyes that seemed to go on forever, framed in thick lashes; and delicate pale skin like that of a porcelain doll. She, however, would never admit it. She was humble and quiet, except for in class, where her hand was constantly in the air. Anyplace else, though, and her head was in a book. Sure, she had friends, but she liked to keep to herself. Especially with all the legends and fame of her hero-like family, she didn't need or want any more attention. She was Rose, smart and lovely.

People thought she knew everything, but what she didn't know was that she had an admirer from across the library. Scorpius Malfoy sat in awe, watching Rose from afar. He had always known who she was; she was famous and beautiful. During the evening after classes were over, he would go down to the library and "study", just so he could admire her in her element.

Hair pulled back, eyes narrowed in concentration that would open wide at new information, and an innocence about her that was completely endearing, he was enchanted.

It scared him at first, when he realized the special attention he payed to Rose. She was a Weasely! It would never work. But every time he saw her smile, he forgot all about that. He didn't care. He had only spoken to her a few times, but now he was determined. He knew that this was a rare chance; just Rose and himself in the library. With a sigh, he stood up from his seat.

He walked over to her table nervously, looking at his feet as he walked.

"What are you reading?" he asked sitting down across from her. She gasped like he had surprised her, and in all honesty he had. He was _Scorpius Malfoy; _handsome, rich, handsome, and a Malfoy.

"History of The Dark Arts." She told him with a weary look. What could he possibly want?

"And are you enjoying that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not particularly." She sighed, trying to get back to her studying.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked, clearly trying to start a conversation.

With that she saved her spot and closed her book, finally looking up to meet his eyes. So blue, so gorgeous…

"I'm sorry? Did you want help with something? Because normally I don't tutor Slytherin." She said, completely lost.

"I don't need tutoring. I just wanted to come over and talk to you." He said with that legendary smile of his, leaving her a little shocked.

"And why is that?" She asked legitimately curious. She had spoken to him a few times, but just in Charms class if he needed a quill or dropped a book next to her.

"Well, I think you're lovely." He said simply, catching her eye, hoping she didn't realize it took all his nerve to say it.

The color rose in her face, leaving a pink blush across her cheekbones. She was speechless for a minute.

"I have to go to…um…my quarters." She managed to get out before grabbing her books and turning to leave, feeling suddenly incredibly nervous.

"Would you like an escort?" He asked, clearly trying to get more time with her. Besides, it was late. No one would see.

"S-Sure." She knew it was bad idea, remembering the first time she saw Scorpius at King Cross Station: "_Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie."_

"Well I'll take these, then." He said, taking her books from her gently.

Neither of them knew that it would be the beginning of something so serious and beautiful.

**Blah, not incredibly impressed with this. Oh well. Reviews? Check out Whispers No One Else Could Hear! Another Rose and Scorpius one-shot. I like that one much better(:**


End file.
